Harten Wiki
In a distant future, at a place closer than you think... Welcome to the Harten Wiki This is a wiki on the land of Harten, as well as the lands surrounding it; All of which very little is known. Due to the nature of the topic, this wiki might include information which is based on assumptions, incomplete observations, or third party material. Hence the factual correctness can not be guarranteed, so read with care. If you, yourself, have stumbled across a piece of information concerning these unkown lands, be sure to enlighten the community; Do so, however, by stating the source of your information on the discussion page. Even if merely a play of thoughts or a new perspective, any thought might be helpful to uncover more truth. Please always state the nature of the information you are sharing, eg "As ... found out" for facts, "... suggested that ..." or "... reminded us of ... which might imply ..." for hypotheses, and so on. This also means that original research may well find its way into this wiki. It is also advisable to use the article itself for debates on the topic, and the discussion page for meta-discussions (eg the form of the article or the correctness of the sources). Keep a stiff quill, The Harten Wiki Staff. An introduction to Harten Harten, as described by Paul Himter, stretches far in all four directions of the sky. Harten is comparable in climate to the Ireland of Earth. A high water gauge coupled with a foggy, wet weather have turned the land into a dark green carpet. Superseded by an even darker green where the vast bogs of Harten emerged, a cover of mossy grass embraces the rich, black soil. There are plenty of types of grass in the world. This particular type of grass which grows under the calm care of a secluded sun does not know the meaning of the words 'thirst' or 'drought'. It only knows the recurring touch of gentle rain and the tender teeth of the grazing animals. Many kinds roam the land and soar through the sky, amongst them those which are similar to our deer, boars, sheep, cattle, wolves, and bears, as well as raven, crows, eagles, bats and hawks; However, many kinds not known to us or only by myth and legend can be found as well (although it requires a lot of effort in some cases). As for the bugs, many different insects and nasty spiders inhabit the land of Harten. Some of them live off of blood or small animals and bugs, others made the abundant vegetation their daily bread. Be it in the ample conifer forests in the northern half of Harten or in the mixed and broadleaf forests of the south, the air is breathing bugs - and even more so is the humid ground. Humans are relatively new to this panorama. The oldest accounts date back a young two thousand something years, when the people currently inhabiting the main area arrived. Since then, homesteads and villages grew in number and size. Growing are also the fields of crop and the herds of cattle and sheep which are required to both feed and clothe the people. Spiritualy, the people of Harten is well equipped. There is The Circle under Vekon Holger XIII, as well as the "seperatist" Church of Kon. Every village has its chapel, mostly of the Circle, and even more chapels stand at places that once were pagan sanctums. One would say that the two capitals are the cities of Hartenburg, where the crown is, and Ordenwald, where the crozier is. But where the control is, nobody may say for sure. According to the literature, control has gone back and forth quite a few times now. So many times, in fact, that even the rulers have lost count, or so it seems; Both Vekon and King are considerably quiet in the days that Himter describes, with even the King ruling unjustly in favor of the Circle. Secluded in the forests, another people roams the land: The Hunters, or rangers, who believe in the shamanic goddess Baba Yaga. Hardly seen by outsiders and driven deeper into the forest with each new settlement and each chopped tree, this people lives from what the forest gives them. Deep in the south, in the Desert of Vaz, the Golden Kingdom is ruled by the High Emperor Abu al-Kazir and the Council of Sages. These Muhadin are powerful sorcerors and since long have been a thorn in the flesh of the Circle. Nomadic tribes populate the desert, worshipping the Himum Hassam ol-Ka; However, there is a strong bond between the tribes and the Kingdom, and it is known that the nomads are thought of as children of the High Emperor. Latest activity Category:Browse